


Like Two Sweethearts In The Summer Wind

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tenderness, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: A dance where Merlin and Eggsy feel as if they are the only ones in the room.





	Like Two Sweethearts In The Summer Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I have a wide variety of music on my iPhone, and a lot of them are by Frank Sinatra (my grandpa loved him, and so, I grew up listening to him).  
> So, naturally, while I'm at work listening to music as I chart, Summer Wind comes on by Frank Sinatra, and I saw this in my head.  
> It is short and sweet.  
> I highly encourage you to go listen to that song while reading this, it adds to the fic. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! <3

It was a beautiful wedding, for two beautiful people. The decor in all soft whites, pale yellows, and pale shades of pink. The bride circling the floor with her new husband, her floor-length gown wisping around as she was spun by the groom. Over 200 people attending to watch the two tie the knot, and among those were two bestowed fathers, along with a few beloved grandparents, and a pair of wacky uncles. Who was still as crazy about one another as they were when they first got together.

Merlin caught Eggsy chatting it up with his mother across the room, he smiled, blowing his husband a kiss - because Eggsy was gorgeous with his black tux that complemented his complexion, the silver waistcoat, and tie accentuating the strands of silver threaded through his carefully styled honey-brown hair. The gesture enticed a charming response; Eggsy’s perfectly pale skin turned a lovely shade of scarlet, causing Merlin to smile adoringly at him. Because even after nearly 25 years of marriage, he still had that effect on Eggsy.

It was an empowering feeling, knowing that the attraction they had for one another was as strong as ever, and maybe just a bit more. Merlin gazed at him a little longer, as if he was mesmerized by the way Eggsy moved his hands about when he spoke. Something Merlin had noticed his husband did when he was engrossed in a topic. It didn’t matter how long they had been together, Merlin wouldn’t ever tire from witnessing Eggsy just being, well, Eggsy.

He rocked his body in rhythm with the music, it wasn’t up his alley, but it was still enjoyable to listen to. Merlin watched the various people move through the crowd, his foot tapping along to the beat. He spotted Harry and Percival among the crowd, and gave them a wave from where he was seated.

The song changed, something slower, and one he hadn’t heard in years. There was a throat that cleared behind him, Merlin smiled up at the cheeky grin looking down at him, a hand extended out; Eggsy’s blue-green eyes sparkling as he drank Merlin’s appearance in.

His husband was breathtaking in his black tux, with its silver waistcoat, and bowtie to match, adding a debonair air to him. Eggsy thought he looked marvelous.

“May I have this dance?” Eggsy asked, cheeks dimpling when Merlin took the offered hand.

Merlin followed him out, pulling Eggsy close in an embrace that they have perfected from years of dancing together.

Frank Sinatra’s Summer Wind sounded through the banquet hall, Merlin’s hand resting on the small of Eggsy’s back, his other one clasped firmly with his husband’s to hold close to his heart.

They swayed around, Merlin enjoyed the feel of Eggsy in his arms. He peered down, kissing the crown of the soft, grey-brown waves, and returning his cheek to rest it there. The weight of Eggsy’s head against his chest, his chest vibrating as he hummed out the melody.

It was all slow, as slow as the song playing, Eggsy’s hand lingered to the back of Merlin’s neck, and he glided his fingertips over the smooth surface of Merlin’s head. As the song played out, it was like they were enclosed in their own space.

They were no longer surrounded by over 200 people, it was just Eggsy and the man holding him like a vice. Eggsy sighed - Merlin’s hand pressing just a little harder against his body - as they waltzed around the dance floor.

“Two sweethearts and the summer wind,” Eggsy crooned, and tipped his face up to place a tender kiss to the soft skin of Merlin’s neck. He smiled - feeling Merlin quiver just a little from the touch - nuzzling his nose there. The arms around him tightening in response, any closer, and Eggsy would be in Merlin’s tux with him. Not that he minded, he could live here, and never leave.

Merlin closed his eyes, allowing the lyrics to envelop him. “Like painted kites, those days and nights they went flyin' by,” he sang, Eggsy’s lips turning up into a sweet smile against him. He peered down, and noted Eggsy’s cheeks, and eyes crinkled with the grin on his face.

Eggsy gazed up beneath long, thick eyelashes, his mouth spreading wider to match the one plastered on Merlin’s face. The expression made his husband appear far younger than his years would perceive him to be. He put enough space between them to place his lips gently against Merlin’s.

Their kisses no longer carrying the spark like it had when their relationship was so fresh and new, but now burning with heat like the coals, and embers of a fire that has died down, still holding the warmth needed to sustain a lasting flame.

They hadn’t realized the song was over, still moving with the beat that was no longer there. It was the tap of his shoulder that caught his attention - pulling him away from the serine place Eggsy and Merlin had drifted off to -, Eggsy turned, a set of almond shaped, hazel eyes beamed at him.

“It’s our song, Dad,” Natalie stated, my girl by The Temptations reverberating through the speakers.

“Right,” Eggsy shook his head - as if trying to come down from the cloud he and Merlin had been floating on -, and regarded his husband.

Merlin brushed his fingers over the length of Eggsy’s cheekbone. “Go on with ye,” he encouraged. “We can’t make our lass wait,” he reminded his husband, Natalie lacing her hand with Merlin’s, giving it a soft squeeze. He leaned over to give her soft cheek a light kiss.

“Ours is next, Da,” she promised.

Their daughter insisting on having a dance with each of her fathers, and neither Merlin or Eggsy were arguing.

“I’ll be back for another dance,” Eggsy whispered into his ear, adding a playful nibble to Merlin’s earlobe. “Love you,” he said, and kissed the underside of Merlin’s jaw.

“I love ye, too.”

With a final kiss from Eggsy, and a peck on the cheek from his daughter, Merlin took his previous seat, and watched as the two most important people in his life danced together.


End file.
